Listen To It
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: <html><head></head>In that musty apartment of his, there was only him, her, and the old record player streaming out its white noise. And during the occasional silent moments between them, its melody permeates throughout the large, studio room...</html>


**A/N:** I wrote this a long time ago for the Bleach kink meme. But seeing as there aren't a lot of Shinji x Orihime fics in existence, I thought I should throw this out there. Ooh, and just for reference, the described setting comes from the cover of chapter 399. Ummm... otherwise beware for lemony goodness I guess? xD

* * *

><p><strong>Listen To It<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of smooth jazz echoes throughout the small studio apartment.<p>

Her eyes flutter open and take in her environment. The room is surprisingly stuffy; her eyes adjust and focus on the small dust specks that float all over above her. She lays on an old, plush, mahogany loveseat. Her head and neck are propped by a number of soft cushions while her shapely legs dangle over the large armrest across from her. A hand that was resting on her forehead slid off and bounces on an old cardboard box, sending more dust particles into the air. Coughing lightly, the girl turns her attention to said box and notices the multitude of vinyl records arranged in no particular fashion; just a slew of old records. And beside those records are a pile of books. And by that pile of books are more books. And by that pile is a large, albeit flimsy box with a mix of books and records. And on top of that box is…a coffee mug? The now puzzled girl props herself up on her elbows takes better look around the room, now convinced to be in an antique shop or an attic.

She sits up and attempts to take a deep breath. Instead the girl just inhales all the dust scattered throughout the room. Nearly gagging, she flails for arms around weakly in an effort to chase those tiny intrusions away. Her slim hand smacks on a hard edge against the wall and she hisses in pain before retracting the hand. The girl gazes up at said hard object and saw it to be a record player.

"Ahh…" she notes that this large room was not in silence. That subtle melody plays on and the girl pauses to absorb the sound of a saxophone solo before plopping herself back onto the cushions.

"Sorry 'bout the dust Orihime-chan."

Out of nowhere, Shinji Hirako appears above her, pushing open a window that is next to the hanging record player, relieving the stale air. He smiles down at her now startled expression.

"H-Hirako-kun! Where did you come from? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Yer at my place," he chuckles, ignoring her first question, "I found ya knocked out cold in the middle of the street with a lump on ya head." Shinji points to the side of her head. Orihime lightly brushes her fingers in the general area, feeling a cloth. "I wrapped yer head up just in case." He answers her unasked question.

Thinking back, Orihime vaguely recalls taking a sudden turn on the sidewalk and was met with a metal pole directly to the head. She blushes in embarrassment, hoping Shinji never connected those dots. "T-Thank you Hirako-kun…" She mutters, trying to conceal that embarrassment.

In an instant, he is across the large room in the kitchen area holding the coffee mug she saw earlier. She watches him turn on the facet and set the mug in the sink. It clicks in Orihime's mind that she didn't want to impose on him anymore than she already did due to her own clumsiness. She slowly rises from the soft couch, ready to thank him for his kindness and then leave so she wouldn't inconvenience him any further.

However, the instant she so much as sat up, Shinji appears right in her face, gently setting her back down. "No, no, ya can't leave yet. Ya still seem a little light headed." He caresses her cheek lightly. The sight of her going wide eyed makes him grin. Cupping her cheek with his caressing hand, he brought his lips to her ear. "I'd feel really bad if ya tumbled down the stairs or bumped into anything else…" He whispers teasingly, feeling her tense up beneath him.

Shinji grins wickedly before running his tongue across her ear. The feeling of the warm piercing sends a shiver down her spine and a soft moan up from the back of her throat. He grins even wider from her adorable reaction; especially when he feels her ear warming. Shinji playfully nibbles on her earlobe, being sure to have his stud so much as tap her skin. Her breathing slows and she weakly clings onto his shirt. "Hirako-kun…"

He pauses then; weighing his options on how to proceed with her. Pulling himself up, he stares down at the auburn haired girl beneath him. Her face shows a combination of all sorts of emotions. He smiles gently; amused by that overall expressions of innocence and yearning. Unfortunately, he's interrupted by his background music coming to a halt. Peering over at the record player, he mutters a "tch" and automatically leans down beside Orihime, going through the nearby box of records. Pulling what looked like a random one out from the bunch he slides it from its cover, reaches over and quickly switches the vinyl in place. Setting the other aside and playing the current piece, he turns his attention back to the young woman below.

"There we go." He says softly as he repositions himself on top of her. Orihime reaches up to him in efforts to pull him down to her. Shinji singlehandedly takes hold of both wrists and pins them above her head. His evil grin returns he sticks his tongue out in order to taunt her. Orihime eyes that piece of metal near the center of his tongue. Her eyes remain on that stud even when Shinji uses his free hand to glide over Orihime's torso and evidently work on the buttons on her blouse. In quick, flicking motions he unfastens each button and leans in closer to her. Just as he is about to place his mouth on her nape, he feels his grip on her wrists loosen as she has been steadily trying to free from his grasp.

"No, no." He murmurs against her neck. Taking his free hand, he undresses the bandage on her hand and wraps it around her wrists and along her arms. Shinji couldn't resist a dirty smirk when a small whimper escapes from her lips. He goes straight for her mouth this time and drags his tongue against her lower lip, using the stud as a way to open her mouth. He kisses her hungrily, using that piercing to scope every nook and cranny of her mouth. And every time she feels that small object rub against the sides or her tongue, Orihime could not withhold a shiver. The metallic taste remains distinct.

Pulling away from the girl's lips, he begins his path lower. From her nape to her collarbone, Shinji softly nibbles at her skin and then very lightly drag his tongue against his path. Orihime groaned from the metal's now cool touch. As he approaches her chest, Shinji snaps off her bra and violently tears it off her, along with pieces of her blouse. He stops and gazes at her bare breasts. Orihime begin feeling embarrassed by his stares and turns her head away, eyeing that record player that has been playing its soft, yet powerful songs. Closing her eyes, Orihime listens to its sound. Shinji dives back down onto her chest, stimulating her nipples with his gentle bites and licks. He became determined to have her focus on him and it pays off when his stud seemingly caught onto her hardened nipple. She cries and arches her back, having him take in more of her large breast.

He drags his tongue around the areola of one breast down to the dip between her chest. His tongue applies pressure there to garner another cry before pulling up to her other breast. Her breathing heaves and he can see her eyes start to cloud over. The blonde lifts back up and chuckles, watching her expressions contort as he switched to molding and kneading her breasts; his fingers scissoring and pinching over the tips of her soft mounds. She squirms when he licked on a nipple and lightly blew on it. She tries to look at him through hazed eyes. "Please…" She whimpered.

Shinji leans toward her ear and kissed it softly, "Please?" There's a brief pause between them. The smooth jazz never sounded any louder in that room.

"Please stop…teasing me Hirako-kun." She responds. He frowns a little. It wasn't exactly the name he wanted to hear, but no matter. It would be more rewarding to have her scream it.

"As ya wish…"

Shinji places his tongue back at that dip and resume his trail down her stomach. His hands follow, lightly brushing down the sides of her stomach and along her waist. They waste no time unhooking her short skirt and pulling it over her knees where it automatically slides to the wooden floor. Shinji takes a moment to lick around her belly button before sinking it in. That darn piercing strikes another sensitive nerve in Orihime, and she jolts, releasing a small gasp. Retracting his tongue, he grins as he spots her staring in anticipation. Shinji bites on the waistband on her panties and begins to pull them down in an agonizingly slow manner. He lets gravity take its course as the undergarment drops to the wooden floor.

He goes to her mouth once more, this time placing light, chaste kisses on her lips and down her neck and collarbone. The blonde notices her squirming below him. With a quick glance, Shinji sees Orihime distracted by the wrapping around her wrists, struggling to free herself from them. Shinji frowns, observing that she was defeating the purpose of this light bondage. He sets his hand on her wrists, bringing her attention to his rather sour expression.

"It's uncomfortable…" Orihime mumbles bashfully. Her naiveté would be found cute in any other situation.

"It's kinda supposed to be darlin'." He responds with a light snicker. Nonetheless, his grip lightens and with it, the wrapping. Orihime takes this opportunity to free her hands and latches onto his scalp, bringing him down to her for a grateful kiss. Shinji decides to let this one slide. He pulls away from her lips and smiles at her, silently asking if he could resume his actions now. Her slight nod of approval makes Shinji's expression turn somewhat sinister as he repositions himself on his knees on the floor. He moves Orihime's legs so that they are over his shoulders; his kneeling position granting him full access to her sacred area. Taking in her scent, Shinji lightly grips onto her thighs as he places his mouth on her right inner thigh and began to slowly pull his mouth inward, his piercing tracing circular motions on her skin. Her breathing becomes slightly more hitched the closer Shinji's mouth comes to her. When Orihime feels Shinji's grip on her tighten a little, she inhales sharply, preparing for whatever happens next.

Shinji does not waste any time. Promptly taking her little nub into his mouth he sucks on it. Orihime's reflexive outcry makes Shinji grin devilishly. The sound of her call has him yearn for more. His mouth lifts off the now hardened clit and his tongue circles around the nub, the stud working patterns on her vulva. The closer the metal stud gets to her clit, the rougher Orihime's cries get and the more she quivers as each sensation crawls up her spine. Taking a quick glance upward, Shinji notes the girl's expression. She's breathing heavily with her eyes half lidded and she clutches onto the sofa cushions for dear life. He snickers quietly, too amused by her need for that release. Shinji's tongue lapses over her nub, relishing on her more violent spasms. He hears her breathing becoming shorter, noticing her back arch, her hips buck toward his face, and her ankles lock behind him. It's then that his piercing is momentarily caught on her swollen clit. She releases a scream as the painful pleasure envelopes her and it's then that she attains her sought after release.

"Shinji!" She stresses the last syllable to his name. Her call brings oh so sweet music to the blonde's ears. The way she screamed his name harmonized with the sounds of the saxophone in the background makes him even more satisfied. As he licks up her juices, making sure to reward her by having his little stud strike every sensitive nerve so that she can ride out that orgasm for as long as she can.

However, he wasn't done yet. As she finishes off her current orgasm, Shinji sets out for another one. This time, he aims his tongue at her entrance and plunges forward. Orihime's reflexively tightens her grip on his back to push him forward, deeper into her as well as bucking her hips closer. Her cries increase in volume as his tongue, the piercing in particular, moved around and thrust in her. The feeling of the small, warm metal piece around her inner walls sends her into a frenzy, her hips rolling in sync with his tongue along with.

When he lifts his tongue upward, he hears a loud, sharp gasp as she freezes for a split second. Shinji knew what he found. He does mental celebration as he found her sacred spot. The man centers all motions on that single spot. Orihime's cries turn to piercing scream as the combination of the tongue ring against such a sensitive spot result in her nerves going haywire and her earlier pace goes out the window. A white hotness consumes her as she climaxes again. He continues along, letting her ride this out again, knowing it to be at least ten times better than the last. Swallowing all the juices that he intakes, Shinji reaches behind him and unhooks the very tight hold Orihime had on him. He rises to his feet and stares down at her exhausted; tear ridden face with a gratified smile. Placing a hand on her head and trailing down to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing away tears still escaping her eyes. Orihime leans onto that hand. The girl gazes up at him with glazed eyes.

"Now I'm…even more disoriented." Orihime mumbled as her breathing slows.

Shinji chuckles, his thumb grazing her cheek. "And now ya have an even better reason to stay here longer."

His hand pulls away from her and he turns his back to her, making his way to the kitchenette. Orihime's eyes clear and she focuses on his lean body as he walked away from her. When he approaches the sink, she watches him wash whatever was in it and pull out the coffee maker from a cupboard. Orihime spots him with that gentle smile and grins herself. Slowly turning her head back to the record player on the wall, she closes her eyes.

The soft melody fills the open room, both of them listening to its song.

-Fin


End file.
